letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerry County Eagles
The Kerry County Eagles are a Senior A ice hockey team based at the Kerry County Arena, on the Rez. Membership on the team is restricted to those of Native heritage as defined by the Indian Act. Little is revealed about the composition of the team early in the show, but in later years, it is found that the Indian Act is written so broadly that essentially every hockey player in Letterkenny qualifies. The Letterkenny Shamrocks played regularly against the unnamed Native junior team, who were known for being so belligerent that opponents would call out sick to avoid playing against them—a conditioned dubbed "the Native flu" . When Reilly and Jonesy join the Letterkenny Irish, however, they are warned that the Eagles are even rougher . Indeed, Reilly and Jonesy are jumped on almost immediately, stumbling out of the arena with cuts and bruises. There are no further encounters with them for some time, as the Irish fold, and the Letterkenny Shamrockettes are not seen playing any Native counterpart. Tanis becomes interested in ice hockey as a way to keep her nephews out of trouble. She brings the unnamed Native coach a proposal that she will either defeat his team with a reorganized Letterkenny Irish and win a role in the team's management, or go down in defeat and go down on him . As her nephews' favorite part of the game is chirping, she has the Iris mic'ed up (which she calls "mic'ed out"). While Tanis is able to recruit Reilly, Jonesy, Shoresy, Joint Boy, Tyson, Ron, and Dax to the reorganized Irish, they are missing five key players: Barts, Yorkie, Shultzy, Fisky, and Boomtown, who have all found legal loopholes that qualify them to play for the Native team. The reorganized Irish are beaten in a blowout, but the Native coach declines the blowjob from Tanis in favor of a proper date, and she wins a role with the team . Through similar legal maneuvers, all of the Irish come to don the Eagles uniform, and Reilly, Jonesy, and Shoresy become its stars . Through their efforts, the Eagles come to represent Ontario in the National Senior Hockey Championships, at which Shoresy delivers a debilitating blow to the star player of the Quebec team, allowing the Eagles to win the game and become national champions. The team are thereafter seen on an exuberant, days-long celebration at MoDean's. Players * Barts (Alex Spencer) * Boomtown (Boomer Phillips) * Dax (Gregory Waters) * Fisky (Jordan Johnson-Hinds) * Joint Boy (Joel Gagne) * Jonesy #74 (Andrew Herr) * Reilly #68 (Dylan Playfair) * Ron (James Daly) * Shoresy #69 (Jared Keeso) * Sholtzy (Andrew Hinkson) * Tyson (Jay Bertin) * Yorkie (Stephen Huszar) Trivia * There is no Kerry County in Ontario; however, the town of Letterkenny in the Republic of Ireland for which Letterkenny, Ontario is named is located in County Kerry. * There is no Canadian national championship for Senior A hockey. At the AAA level the champion is the winner of the Allan Cup. Places in the Allan Cup tournament are for the winners of regional championships, however, rather than provincial. * The Native coach is not named, nor are any of the players from the Rez, nor have their backstories been explored. Category:Hockey players